Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a non-invasive imaging procedure that utilizes nuclear magnetic resonance techniques to render images within a patient's body. Typically, MRI systems employ the use of a magnetic coil having a magnetic field strength of between about 0.2 to 3 Teslas (T). During the procedure, the body tissue is briefly exposed to RF pulses of electromagnetic energy in a plane perpendicular to the magnetic field. The resultant electromagnetic energy from these pulses can be used to image the body tissue by measuring the relaxation properties of the excited atomic nuclei in the tissue.
During imaging, the electromagnetic radiation produced by the MRI system may be picked up by implantable device leads used in implantable medical devices such as pacemakers or cardiac defibrillators. This energy may be transferred through the lead to the electrode in contact with the tissue, which may lead to elevated temperatures at the point of contact. The degree of tissue heating is typically related to factors such as the length of the lead, the conductivity or impedance of the lead, and the surface area of the lead electrodes. Exposure to a magnetic field may also induce an undesired voltage on the lead.